


They Didn't Know

by SpookyBibi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Force-Sensitive Rey, M/M, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBibi/pseuds/SpookyBibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force works in mysterious ways. Subtle ways. What is obvious to some bystanders takes time to be noticed by the people concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Didn't Know

_Many lessons, carried on through generations by Masters and Knights. Principles. Truths._

 

_The Force is about life._

 

She said she knew all about waiting. True. But she knew even more about survival. Making it when nobody else did, her heart strong, her mind stronger. She didn't lose herself in the harsh sands, she didn't end up buried in the snow or in the dark soil of the earth. She'd been alone, scared, abandoned, beaten. But never finished. No, wherever she fought, whenever she fought she survived. She lived.

 

She thrived, even. Carried by the Force before she knew its name, before she learned to call it from inside her soul, before Luke's tutelage. It was the water, the fire, the ground, the very air she breathed. It was her life, before it became her calling. It was her life in another sense. Life was Rey, the Force was life. The Force was Rey. The Force _is_ Rey.

 

_The Force is about light._

 

Dark skin, an even darker life. No name, just a grey identity that was anything but his definition of his . It felt wrong, contradictory. A number without meaning, purpose or personality. He was bright, in every way. Passion contained, laughter never released, fire shackled, a faith that shouldn't exist but still was, a knowledge of what had to be and what shouldn't be. All of it muzzled. Yet he followed that path that started from the deepest recess of his heart and ended... Never ended, simply stretched to the not-ends of the galaxy. He was the spark, the flame of the Revolution but before that... He was not FN-2187, he was Finn. Love, light-filled Finn. The Force awakened to the light, like morning sunrise. It awoke with Finn, in Finn.

 

_The Force is about instinct._

 

Stories are told about Luke Skywalker. Master Luke Skywalker the Jedi, but not always about him. Sometimes they're tales of Red Five, the prodigy pilot. A hero to the little kid with a mop of black hair, who drove his wooden truck around like it was an X-Wing. He never questioned why he chose this part of the legend as his inspiration. It was obvious to him, like so many things were. Machines worked better under his care, gears would glide, problems were solved easily. He knew the hums of motors like a composer knew the symphonies h'd composed himself. He knew when to give more power, when to turn, when to hold back. The most delicate or intricate systems were as open as a blank canvas, ones where he would paint wondrous creations with his flights. All on blind and unexplained instinct. Guided by a force he never claimed as his own, couldn't imagine as his own and yet... What he thought was blind luck or talent was so much more. Skills nourished by his work, but sown by the Force.

 

...

 

They met and they knew. This wasn't a chance meeting. It was more than fate. It was destiny. They thought as much, felt as much, and while they were right. They weren't right enough.

 

They fought, won against the First Order and tyranny. Bound by that victory and by all those that came after. When life slowed down, when the skies cleared and the worlds gave a respite to everyone, the link didn't tether. It gained iron strength, became a chain that was forged in too hot a fire to ever break. It wasn't shackles, more like rings. To comfort, encircle them in warmth and love. It was meant to be and they felt it. Even then, they were still a few steps away from the truth.

 

...

 

Luke knew, of course. Leia did as well. You don't spend a lifetime and a half tuned into the universe and its music only to miss the clearest notes.

 

The trio was huddled in the single bunk on the Falcon, three heads barely visible from the outside. Leia rested her head on Luke's shoulder, looking on with him. “You're worried.”

 

Not a question. They have been beyond questions for decades.

 

“I...” He sighed. Eyes got that both lost and wistful look in them, what hermitage must have looked like coming back and being draped over his face. “I don't know if I can do this all over again.”

 

“You know you can.”

 

Luke endured and survived. Immense failings couldn't break him forever, this never would either. She offered a compromise, still, because her brother deserved it. “Maybe you don't have to. They don't need to be trained. Not all of them.”

 

“I owe it to the Force. It's so strong. They're all so strong with it. Even stronger than Be-” One breath, a second of guilt. “I've never seen so much potential. And when they're together it's...”

 

“I know. I feel it too, but it's so different for every one of them.”

 

Their light was separate and unique and Luke was right, when they were together their colors melted into a blinding white that was scarily powerful and pure. So tempting.

 

“It's...” She closed her eyes, let her own wellspring of _truthlightwisdom_ rise and tell her the answer. “They shouldn't be changed,” she whispered. “The balance.”

 

Luke nodded and the truth of her words seeped into his heart. She was always the wiser one. “The balance,” he agreed.

 

Poe was the instinct, Finn was the light, Rey was the life. Together they were the best of the power of the universe, so much bigger than themselves. Each a vital part, each penetrated by a power and a guidance that would always tie them and protect them. A perfect fit, that shouldn't be disturbed.

 

Rey would become the Master Jedi of many legends.

Finn would become the leader of a free world that would never forget him.

Poe would become the fabled pilot that rivaled the heroes of older times.

 

Only one would learns the ways of the Force. Only one would know the whole truth. She would figure it out, she would feel it to her bones and never say a word to them about it. They were one, with the Force and with each other. Their love and their power were no accident.

 

The Force is about balance. Only the woman who faced the darkness when there wasn't any light and lived ( _she lived_ ) could keep it. She did, and they lived and the Force was never stronger than within them.

 


End file.
